1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a device for making a fruit juice and the corresponding container.
1. Description of the Prior Art
Methods for making a fruit juice are known wherein the fruit is cut into two halves and the pulp of each of these two halves is then squeezed through pressure or pressure torsion against a striker.
Such method necessarily requires the collection of the juice obtained through squeezing in an additional container (typically a glass).
However, maximum attention is required in order to reduce the risk of contaminating the product during the transfer of the juice in the container.
The use of normal containers (glasses or waterproof cases) introduces further disadvantages in terms of costs and disposal thereof. In addition, some containers are not always optimal for preserving beverages since they do not offer sufficient protection from UV rays or other external contaminants or they may be not chemically inert themselves.